


The Fanfic in need of a Title

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: DADSTER IS SERIOUSLY MY FAVORITE, Dadster, Fluff, Gen, Help, I LOVE DADSTER, I don't really know how to tags, Science, floopdefluff, herpaderp, miscommunication shenanigans, muahahaha, third person, umm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-05-25 20:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6208561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yikes, this is.... old. heheheeehehhhh (edit 11/22/17)</p><p> </p><p>This is a fanfic. I'm sure that's a given, but HEY YOU NEVER KNOW<br/>AAAANYways This is about W. D. Gaster and his family!<br/>Here, have the official, two sentence summary:</p><p>Wingdings Gaster hadn't always been the Royal scientist. In fact, he wasn't the Royal Scientist for very long, especially compared to the others....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I need a title

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FLUFF HAPPENS AAAH  
> Also, I post this on Tumblr first. It can be found at torikabuto-drawings on tumblr, and feel free to ask me anything ya want!  
> :D  
> Oh gosh this chapter is SUPER short... The others are longer.
> 
>  **[EDIT]** actually I am not gonna be posting it on tumblr that much. I like posting it here better. BUT feel free to talk about stuff!  
>  **[YET ANOTHER EDIT]** WOW HOLY CRAP I THINK I MIGHT REWRITE THIS CHAPTER LATER IT IS SO SHORT

Gaster was not always the royal scientist. In fact, he was the royal scientist for a relatively short amount of time, only getting the position right before he had created the CORE. Before that, he was just a normal scientist working at the labs, nerdy and a bit of an introvert.

His daily schedule was rather boring: get up, eat some food, go to the lab, work, get home, work on other stuff, eat (sometimes), and then sleep for only a couple of hours.

One day as he was taking a break and walking the streets of New Home, he accidentally ran into another monster. He looked down and saw that he had knocked all of the stuff they were carrying onto the ground. 

“Oh, dear! I am dreadfully sorry, uh…” He looked up. In front of him was the most beautiful skeleton he had seen in his life, and she was smiling at him, “m-ma'am…” He stuttered. He was a terrible conversationalist in front of most people, but he could hardly even talk in front of women. A stereotypical case of nerd. 

The other skeleton’s smile got bigger.

“Hello, I am Poiret. What’s your name?” She said.

Gaster just sat there like a deer in the headlights. He couldn’t believe it. A FEMALE was talking to him, the nerdy scientist, and she was a skeleton, no less. This was probably the most amazing and embarrassing moment in his life as of yet.

Poiret just smiled at him again and stood up. She offered her hand to help him up, and he, not completely stupid, took it. 

“D-do you n-need any help carrying t-that?” he said, motioning to all of her stuff. I looked like a bunch of groceries. “Y-you seem like you, um, need it.”  
The other skeleton smiled and said, “I would gladly appreciate your help, Mr…”

“Gaster. Windings Gaster.”

Several weeks had passed for Gaster without seeing Poiret, which made sense because he had only ran into her in passing, but he had become hopelessly infatuated with her. He walked by the same area of New Home as much as possible in hopes of seeing the prettiest and kindest skeleton he knew. [HOPELESSLY INFATUATED]

One day, Gaster got his wish. He was walking through the same street when he saw her again. She happened to be crossing from the other side of the street, so he quickly ran to catch up to her.

“H-hi, um, Poiret. N-nice seeing you again, huh?” he said to her, silently cursing his awful skills at talking to girls. Or people in general.

“Oh, Gaster! Never thought I would see you around here.” Poiret smiled, “Hey, I was thinking. We barely know each other, so why don’t we hang out sometime? I bet it would help you be less nervous around me too.” She added with a hint of teasing in her voice.

Gaster stared for a moment, dumbstruck. Did she just ask him… He decided to think of something different.

“H-how come you think I am nervous? What if I am just like this?” he asked her, almost as a challenge.

Poiret smirked, then said, “Because I know men. You probably don’t talk much to other people, do you? Otherwise you would be even a little bit less nervous.” Gaster could only nod in response, a little in awe of her observational skills.

“Hey, look. A park! You wanna sit and chat for a while before I head home?” She said suddenly.

“N-no, I have to work on a project for the lab tonight, so I have to head home right now.” Gaster was pretty much out of courage at this point, and it was true that he have to work on a project.

“Oh. Well, how about we meet here on Saturday, at two-o-clock? I think it would be a great time to get to know each other.” Poiret offered. She smiled again at the nerd walking next to her.

He was, of course, terrified out of his wits, but he said yes and they headed their separate ways. Unfortunately, he was in his not paying attention to where he was going and got lost in the winding streets of the city. It took him several hours to make it back to the tiny apartment he called home.


	2. In which Gaster gets teased. A bunch.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet the parents!

Several weeks later, Poiret decided to introduce Gaster to her family. She knew that he was not too good at socializing, but they talked almost every day and not once had they seen the other’s families. So, one day, she approached Gaster on the subject.

“Hey, Gaster? I was thinking… We have never seen each other’s parents, so why don’t we go and take you to mine right now? It’ll be fun! They’re super cool.” She said brightly, smiling hopefully.

Gaster, however, was not quite so happy about the whole thing. He was, as said earlier, not very good a socializing, and he would be meeting Poiret’s parents. Best case scenario, his stutter would come back. Worse case…. Well, he had a very good imagination.

“Umm… Well…. I…” He said nervously.

“Hey, if you don’t wanna, it’s fine. We can meet them later.” Poiret replied quickly. She didn’t want Gaster to feel too uncomfortable.

“No, no! It’s fine. I’ll have to meet them eventually, right? So why not now?” He sounded calm, but truth be told, he was completely freaking out on the inside by this point in time.

“… Okay, if you say so.” She told him reluctantly. She could tell he was extremely nervous about the whole thing, but was trying to hide it for her sake.

“C'mon, let’s go. Follow me!”

 

[[Brrreeeeak derp]]

 

Gaster was genuinely surprised. He had hardly stuttered, and that was only in the beginning, before he actually got to know Poiret’s parents. They were nice and understanding, and they didn’t judge him negatively by how he looked or where he worked. In fact, they were rather excited to meet a scientist.

“We are so glad to have a scientist dating our daughter” was their exact words, which made Poiret blush and Gaster just about lose it, but somehow he managed to hide his embarrassment enough so he was only beet red. [HOW SKELETONS BLUSH, I HAVE NO CLUE.]

Despite that, he thought that Poiret’s parents were pretty nice people, and that their impression of him was good enough for further relations that may happen in the future. [A SCIENTIST, AS ALWAYS, MY SILLY LITTLE DORKNERD] Not that any would happen. They were just friends…. Right?

But that was all stuff that happened yesterday. Today, he was bringing Poiret to his parent’s house, which was in Snowdin, so they would have to spend the whole day together.

Gaster got ready quickly, eating a small and fast breakfast before leaving his apartment in a rush. He had to meet with Poiret in fifteen minutes, and he did not want to be late.

He ran to the pre-designated meeting point that was fairly close to the River Person’s ferry. She was was leaning against the wall of a nearby building, staring at the river. She looked up as she heard Gaster approach.

“Well, good to see you today. What took ya so long?” Poiret said, smirking slightly.

“I kinda woke up late… My alarm is not too reliable.” He admitted.

“Oh? How come it isn’t ‘too reliable’?” She said teasing him. They walked to the bank of the river, waiting for the River Person to arrive.

“Well, I wouldn’t really call it an alarm. It’s more like my neighbor getting up in the morning. He usually watches TV and turns it up real loud.”

Poiret laughed, “Yeah, that sure isn’t reliable! Why don’t you have an actual alarm? Seems like you could is one.”

Gaster just blushed and looked away. He never really had the time to get one, and being a scientist he often got up at weird times to write down ideas anyway, so an alarm would be a bother.

Poiret looked like she was about to say something, but the River Person arrived, so they hopped on te boat. It looked like a dog. Strange how it sometimes does that…

Soon, they arrived at Snowdin. They stepped off the boat, and Poiret shivered, not used to the cold snow.

“B-boy, it sure is n-ICE here, huh?” She joked.

Gaster looked at her for a moment, then started laughing, “Well that was unexpected! I didn’t know you liked jokes.”

“Y-yeah, puns are the best. I f-find them very punny.” She shivered some more.

“Oh! Are you cold?” Gaster said, suddenly concerned. “I hadn’t realized you would be cold, stupid me. Do you want my scarf?”

“N-no, I’m fine… But that scarf does look warm, I guess…” Poiret replied, a little reluctantly. She didn’t want him to feel bad after all. He handed over his scarf, trying to hide his blushing.

They started walking into the small town. Poiret looked around at the buildings as they passed. One was rather large and very warm looking, with a large neon sign out front that read, “Grillby’s”. It looked like a restaurant.

“Hey, can we eat there some time? It looks good.” She asked Gaster, pointing at the building.

“Yeah, actually. My parents love Grillby’s, so we might go there tonight.” He told her.

“Great! Oh, is this their house?” She said as they arrived at what was arguably the largest home in Snowdin. It was two stories tall, and looked like it could be home to a rather large family.

“Yeah, pretty big, huh? My parents are rather excessive with a lot of things, whether it be physical things or just talking to people. They love to tease me…” He groaned, “Oh no. They are DEFINITELY going to tease me today…” He said, rather upset.

“Oh? Why do you say that? Is is because I am here?” Poiret asked.

“Oh no, don’t start this before my parents even see you! Ugh, this day is going to be interesting, that’s for sure.” Gaster sighed, “No, they are going to tease me because I haven’t seen them for a while. I’ve been busy with some stuff at the lab, but my superiors practically forced me to take a vacation, so, yeah. That is why we are here, mostly.” He admitted.

“I see. Well, we should go inside, shouldn’t we? It’s kinda cold out here, ya know.”

“Yeah, that is a good idea.” Gaster knocked on the large wooden door, “Mum, dad, I’m home!” He shouted.

A faint voice could be heard rough the door, “Dings? Honey, our boy is home!” Point snickered at that, and Gaster elbowed her in the side.

The door opened to two skeletons, one was rather tall and lanky and the other short and chubby, if a skeleton could be called chubby. He were smiling broadly.

“Dings, you’re home! And you’ve brought a lady friend.” The shorter one answered, he last part in a low voice.

“Mom, how much do I have to tell you guys that calling me 'Dings’ is very embarrassing?” Gaster complained.

“Oh, come now! We can tease you all we want. We are your parents, after all.” The taller skeleton said, “And you two should come inside. It’s cold, and no doubt your friend is feeling it.” He added as he stepped aside.

Gaster led Poiret into the house, who so far hadn’t said anything. He was kind of confused, because usual she would be commenting somehow. At is, until he saw the huge grin on her face. She was enjoying watching his parents tease him. Of course.

The house was warm, and a fire was crackling in a fireplace on the far wall. Directly in front of them was kitchen, and off to the left was a sitting area and a staircase to the upper floor.

They walked over to the sitting area and [NO WAY] sat down. The couch was comfortable, right between 'soft’ and 'too soft’

“So, Mom, Dad, this is Poiret. I met her a few weeks ago. She’s really nice and likes jokes, but she teases me almost as much as you do.” Gaster [Can I just call him Wingdings?] explained.

“Oho, nice, huh? Hey, Lucida, we may have a keeper” Wingdings’ dad said, wiggling his eyebrows. Well, to be more accurate, his eye ridges.

Wingdings ignored him.

“Poiret, these are my parents, Lucida and Consolas. As you can see, they like to tease me. And I don’t appreciate it.” He said, glaring at his parents.

“Well then, I think we will get along great. You will be our target, _Dings_.” Poiret teased.

He felt that it was going to be a long day.


	3. In which the author cheats and uses a huge time skip, and Wingdings had an idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At this point in time, Wingdings and Poiret have been married for a couple of weeks now. They started actually dating after a while, and then, well. Yeah. They got married. I just didn’t know how to write all that, and now we have a time skip here… So, just remember that they (Wingdings and Poiret) have been married, Lucidia and Consolas (Wingdings’ parents) moved to New Home, and the newlyweds are about to move into the house in Snowdin. Okay, I think I cleared that all up now. Yay, now I can write the story, not explain some exposition stuff!(I kinda really hate writing exposition)
> 
> Oh, and I am calling ‘Gaster’ 'Wingdings’ now because Gaster is his last name, and it would be awkward if I called him that when everyone he is related to is also called that….

“Wingdings, come help me with this stupid box! It’s decided to get wedged between these other, very large and heavy, boxes, and I can’t get it to change its mind!” Shouted Poiret from up the stairs, inside the apartment that was currently being vacated. [Poiret is weird, okay? I think she will be where I channel all my weird.]

Wingdings gave an exasperated sigh. What does she even mean, “It’s decided”? Boxes don’t choose stuff. They just… are. He headed up the stairs, anyway. He was not going to get on her bad side today, of all days. They were, after all, moving, and that is a stressful thing in of itself, so having Poiret angry at him would only make it worse.

“What do you need me to do, Poiret?” He sighed as he entered the room.

Poiret looked up. She was… Well… Somehow, she had gotten stuck between the boxes in her attempts to get the other box. All Wingdings could see was her head and one of her arms, hand reaching towards him.

“Help?” She pleaded with her big puppy-dog eyes, pupils almost as big as her eyesockets in an attempt to look innocent and cute.

Wingdings looked at her for a moment, trying to figure out how she had gotten herself stuck like that. Then, an idea popped into his head. A maniacal grin spread across his face.

“Finally! I can finally have my revenge for all those times you’ve teased me!” He walked towards his wife, leaned in close to her face, and started poking her in the cheek with his long index finger.

“Hey, quit it! I need help getting out of here, not some weirdo science nerd poking me in the cheek.” Poiret complained.

“Oi, I’m not a weirdo!”

“But you are a science nerd.”

“… Yeah, but I’m not a weirdo.” He grabbed her hand and pulled, but she was stuck fast.

“How on earth did you get yourself stuck! I can’t pull you out!” Wingdings exclaimed, letting go of her hand and crouching down to look Poiret in the face.

She was smiling.

“No, you didn’t…”

She smiled even bigger, and then wiggled her eyebrows.

Wingdings rolled his eyes and stood up, this time not taking her hand but instead walking around to the other side of the boxes. She had stuck her feet out so that they were stopping her from being pulled out from the front.

He grabbed her feet and p u l l e d as hard and as fast as he could, so she would not have a chance to grab onto the edges of the boxes.

“Eeep! Wingdings!” She shouted as she tumbled out from between the boxes.

“What? You wanted me to help you get out, right?” He asked, sounding innocent but with a teasing undertone.

Poiret sighed, rolling her eyes, and said, “Well, I guess that’s true… Well, we should finish packing, shouldn’t we? This place ain’t gonna move itself!”

[[Another derp break]]

Wingdings stood at the threshold of their new house, surveying all that was within. Boxes were stacked in one corner of the sitting room, all of the furniture had been placed, and smaller, decorative objects were put in their rightful spots. He took a deep breath, and stepped into what he would be calling 'home’ from now on.

Poiret quickly followed being him, eager to see the house with all of their stuff in it. She stood in the middle of the sitting room, taking a good look around.

“It feels like home already! Just imagine everything that will happen in here. This is where our family will grow!” She said excitedly. 

“Well… I am still going to spend a lot of time at the lab in Hotland. I won’t be able to be home a lot, so you will have to manage the house.” Wingdings said, a little awkwardly.

“Yes, that is true. Don’t worry, I will be fine! Gives me plenty of time to be away from you, the weirdo science nerd.” Poiret giggled rather childishly.

“Hey, I thought I told you I’m not a weirdo!”

“Yup! Doesn’t mean I’m gonna accept that, though. I will think you are a weirdo until the end of time. But you are my weirdo. So there.” She said almost possessively, still teasing her husband.

Suddenly, all of the lights went out, leaving the fireplace as the only source of illumination. This was a regular occurrence in the underground, especially in the capital where there was more monsters using more energy. 

Wingdings crumpled his brow. “We really need some way of mass producing energy for the whole population of monsters, so there are no more of these blackouts. They are such an inconvenience!”

He started pacing the sitting area of their new home, deep in thought with his hand on his chin. Poiret watched him, curious as

“What if we harnessed the geothermal energy of the magma in Hotland? There is much potential there… Yes, we could use that, but how?” He said, voicing his thoughts out loud, barely noticing anyone was around him. He was on a roll.

“Hmm… That might-… No, no, too inefficient. What about… No, much too unstable.” He thought for a couple of minutes, stopping his pacing to sit down and really think hard about the problem at hand. Poiret sat down next to him, but he was so deep into his thoughts that he didn’t notice her presence.

“Oh! That might just work, actually.” He shouted very suddenly, jumping up and scaring the tar out if his wife. 

She jumped up a moment after, looking eagerly at his face. She knew that he had an idea, and a pretty important one, at that, if it was going to solve the underground’s problem with power.

Wingdings suddenly looked at her, as if seeing her for the first time.

“Poiret, I’ve got it! I might just know how to solve this problem with energy! I just need to work out a few… Kinks. And, you know, details, blueprints, really anything more than the basic idea. But it is going to make the lives of monsterkind so much easier!” He said, holding her hands in his. 

“Wingdings, this is wonderful! Let’s celebrate tonight, and tomorrow you can work on this wonderful idea.” She said with a great big grin on her face, her eyes almost glittering with happiness for her husband.

The next few weeks were mostly Poiret taking care of Wingdings while he practically slaved away at his project, mostly by making sure he got enough food and rest. He was so focused on working that the only other thing the paid attention to was his wife, ignoring the basic necessities of his body. 

“Wingdings, eat this.” She would tell him, and he would answer by saying he would eat in a minute, leaving the food to get cold. The only time he really ate or slept was when Poiret forced him to. He also barely went to work, so he was home most of the time.

One day, Poiret had enough. She decided to confront Wingdings, maybe try to convince him to take a vacation from the project.

“Wingdings, you need to stop working on that thing. It has completely taken over your life, and if you don’t stop at least for a little bit, you’re gonna work yourself down to the bone!” She said, standing between him and his worktable.

“… No pun intended.” She added.

Wingdings just stared at her blankly, then looked at his work. This one particular equation was taking an unusually ling amount of time. Normally he would have solved it easily, but it had been confounding him for a couple of days now. 

“I suppose… You are right. I do need a rest. I guess I can head over to Hotland for the day, maybe stay a bit in the lab.” He said after a bit of thought.

Poiret rolled her eyes. She knew that he was just going to work at the lab, but perhaps a change of scenery would help mix stuff around in his head and help him think better.

“Well, if you are heading to the lab, you better get ready for the day. You look like you just rose from the dead, which is saying something because, y'know, we’re skeletons.” She said, grabbing his hand and helping him stand up, then leading him to the bathroom.

“I will leave you to get ready, so don’t start doing math and stuff on the bathroom mirror.”

Wingdings smiled, then picked up his toothbrush and began to get ready for the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I was writing this I was listening to music (like I usually do) and it was playing Muse. It did NOT fit the mood one bit...


	4. In which a new character is introduced, and Wingdings finally tells everyone he got married.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, Wingdings totally forgot to tell everyone at the lab that he got married. The only people who really knew was his and Poiret’s families… Hehehe, derp. (I am fond of the word derp, if you hadn’t noticed by now…)

Wingdings said goodbye to Poiret and left the house, walking through the little town the small outcropping in the river where the River Person had their ferry. 

As usual, they were waiting. The River Person was always waiting, no matter where he was. Today, however, was different, because they had the boat that looked like a dog. 

It perked up and wagged its tail at Wingdings when he approached. He always wondered how it did that, but any attempts at asking the River Person only resulted in some Tra La La’s and vague answers.

“Tra La La. Where to today?” The River Person asked, rather predictably.

“Hotland.” He didn’t try to talk to them.

The dogboat quickly ran across the water, sending giant plumes of water out behind them. Their surroundings turned into deep blues, signaling they were passing waterfall, and then the reds and oranges of Hotland.

“Tra La La. Today will be an interesting day.” The River Person sang as they reached the shore. They usually said something weird, but never something so normal. Well, as normal as the River Person can be.

Wingdings looked at their hood for a moment, unable to see their face but trying anyway. When it became clear that he could not, in fact, see their face, he looked away and stepped off the boat. 

“Good bye, River Person.” He said, knowing the would not reply.

But they did, and it startled Wingdings so much he jumped as he turned around.

“Tra La La. Beware the man who befriends too easily.”

Okay… That was more than a little weird, He thought as the River Person sped off in their boat, but he tried to ignore the warning. Whatever the River Person said was always too cryptic for him to understand, and his attempts at trying to understand almost always made things worse. 

But something about this warning bothered him. The River Person broke their usual schedule to tell it to him, not just saying it during the trip to Hotland.

Weird…

Wingdings turned around and started walking to the lab. The trip was short, and he arrived within a few moments at the large door. He held up his ID to the camera, and the doors promptly opened to let him in. 

He entered the air-conditioned atmosphere of the lab and only then did he realize how hot he was. He had been so deep in thought that he hadn’t noticed he was overheating, so he quickly took off his coat.

Looking over to the reception desk, he saw that the monster that was usually there to sign in employees was not there, but was walking out from behind the desk and heading in his direction.

“Mrs. Owerling? Why are you… Walking…”

She had a stern look on her face that made Wingdings stop what he was saying. She quickly walked over to him, and then hugged him. Wingdings was very, very confused.

“Umm… Why?” He asked, completely baffled. [OH MY HECK I FINALLY GOT A CHANCE TO SAY ‘BAFFLED’. I HAVE ALWAYS WANTED TO USE THAT WORD, BUT I NEVER REALLY KNEW WHEN, UNTIL NOW.]

The receptionist let go of him, putting her hands on his shoulders. Her expression had changed from stern to concerned.

“Everyone is worried about you! Where have you been?” She asked.

“Huh? Oh, I’ve just been busy, that’s all.” He quickly answered her, still very much confused.

“You’ve been gone for almost a month now!”

Wingdings looked at her in shock. He hadn’t been gone for that long, had he? Well, he hadn’t really paid attention to time while he was working on his thing…

“How long was I gone? Surely not long enough for you guys to get this worried. I mean, I have stayed away from work for long amounts of time before this, so what’s different?”

“What’s different? You have been gone for almost a month now!”

_Oh._

_Oh yeah._

“Umm… Well, that’s cause we were moving into our new home in Snowdin. Takes a while to get all those boxes from new home…” Wingdings said nervously.

Mrs. Owerling looked confused for a moment, then her expression cleared, only to scrunch up to one more confused than the first time.

“Wait, we? I… What?”

[MhmhmhahahaHAHAHAHAHAHA LET THE AWKWARDNESS BEGIN!]

Wingdings realized at that moment he hadn’t told a single monster about to his marriage to Poiret. He began to blush a very bright red, taking a step back from the fluffy receptionist.

“Uh-well-I-umm….” He stuttered, suddenly very embarrassed that he didn’t tell anyone about their marriage.

“Poiret-umm-we…” It seemed he couldn’t get any words to form, so he just took his wallet, pulling out a picture inside and handing it to the still extremely confused Mrs. Owerling.

She took it from his hand and looked at it with a completely flabbergasted look on her face. [AHA! Another word I really wanted to use, but have never actually had the chance to.] 

The picture was of two skeletons, Wingdings and Poiret, on their wedding day. Hand in hand, they were in a rather cheesy pose. Mrs. Owerling’s face soon became much less confused, and she suddenly looked up in surprise.

“You got MARRIED?” She shouted with much more volume than was needed.

Wingdings winced. The whole lab probably heard that, as evidenced by the sudden sound of someone running towards them.

Mrs. Owerling grabbed him and started to swing him around, dancing with joy for the youngest member of the lab.

“I am so happy for you!” She giggled in an almost uncharacteristic manner. She was smiling as wide as physically possible.

“Umm, yeah, thanks. Can y-” He was interrupted by someone rushing into the room.

It was a tall, green, reptilian monster. He looked at the scene in front of him, quickly catching on to what happened.

“Wingdings? You got married? And you didn’t tell ANYONE?” He practically shouted at the young scientist and completely forgetting the fact that Wingdings had been gone for almost a month.

“Yeah… Say, Chaxx? Can you not shout it to everyone in the building. I still need my dignity, you know…” Wingdings said, a little disgruntled now that his nervousness had worn off.

Chaxx looked behind him, into the hallway.

“A little late for that, actually. There’s a huge mob of people running over here…” He said, still looking behind him. 

“Hold on, you’re back! Wingdings, what the heck!” He shouted as he suddenly ran forward, past the still excited Mrs. Owerling, and hugged Wingdings.

Wingdings sighed, and prepared himself for what would evidently be a massive group hug as the rest of the lab personnel arrived in the reception area of the building.

Soon, a crowd of people surrounded Wingdings, demanding to know why he had been gone so long and what the stuff they heard about marriage was.

“Woah, woah, calm down” He said, raising his hands in a gesture of surrender. “I will tell y-”

He was interrupted by the front door opening, letting in a monster he had never seen before. He was tall, almost as tall as Wingdings, and his log bunny ears didn’t really help make his log shorter. His fur was a grayish-blue color and his eyes were dark green.

“Hello-… Umm, guys, what’s going on here?” He asked, evidently confused as he looked at the mass of people. He couldn’t see Wingdings, but Wingdings could see him.

“Yeah, guys? Who’s he?” Wingdings asked immediately after the other monster finished talking. 

One of the monsters next to him looked between the two, then decided to explain everything to Wingdings first.

“Well, since you were gone some stuff had happened. We hired this guy a couple weeks ago. He’s only a year older than you, so the two of you should get along great! He’s already made friends with everyone here.” They said, and then turned to the other monster standing in the still open doorway.

“This skeleton here has been gone for about a month. He hadn’t told anyone he was going to be gone for a while, so we were all concerned, until he told us he had GOTTEN MARRIED.” The monster said, adding an accusing tone at the end.

“Well, let’s all leave and let the two of you get acquainted, how’s that sound?” They concluded, looking at the crowd.

Everyone nodded, sighed, one looked dejected but left the reception area, leaving Wingdings and the other monster behind.

Wingdings looked around awkwardly. He hated meeting someone for the first time; they always asked the same questions and never anything interesting.

The other monster walked up. He had a friendly smile on his face, but there was something off about it. Probably just Wingdings over thinking things.

“Hello, my name’s Michael Kein. What’s yours?” The other monster said, reaching out his hand in greeting.

“Wingdings Gaster. So…. Umm… Nice to meet you?” He said, still feeling a little awkward. He took Michael’s hand and gave a firm handshake.

“Yeah, nice to meet you, too! I think we will be great friends, huh?” He asked brightly.

Wingdings felt a sense of dread settling in his nonresistant stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dedicate this to my friend  
> You know who you are  
> MUAHAHAHA


	5. In which the author uses another time skip, and Wingdings gets seriously creeped out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, sorry for not posting this sooner... I got this block, and I couldn't really write anything. But it is done! Yay  
> This time, the time skip is only a few months. Wingdings has been thinking about his idea a bunch, drawing blueprints and doing mathish stuff and all that business, but he also goes to the lab to work to, ya know, get paid. He is still a little wary of Michael, the newbie, but he still works with him on stuff. Oh, and he had a kid. His name is: Comic Sans Gaster. (That's his full name if ya couldn't tell) What a surprise! (not really...) Okay, now to the story!

Wingdings had a dilemma on his skeletal hands. Poiret hadn't had a break ever since Sans came into the picture, and she was desperately wanting for one, but Wingdings had to work. Sans couldn't stay home by himself, but...

He walked over to where Poiret was sitting on the couch with Sans on her lap.

"I think... I think I will be able to take Sans into work today, if you want to go do something..." He said, a little hesitantly. Poiret looked at him as if to say, "Go on."

"I mean, they have a day care, and several other employees at the lab drop off their kids there, so... Yeah." This time. His words were a little more confident, now that he was sure she wouldn't completely freak out at him bringing their child into a potentially dangerous environment.

Poiret sat for a moment, thinking, and then stood up, setting Sans onto the ground.

"Alright." She smiled at her husband, almost challenging him to... Something. "If you think you can handle it, then by all means, go ahead! I want a break from this feisty little rascal."

Wingdings was confused. Sans, feisty? That just didn't make sense. Whenever he came home, Sans was tired or just plain lazy. He must really play around during the day, enough to tire him out.

He pushed the thought aside. It was almost time to go to work, based on his internal clock. He looked at the real clock mounted on the wall.

Scratch that, it is past time to leave for work.

"Oh, crap! I'm gonna be late!" He said, frantically running through the house, grabbing the stuff he would need for work that day, plus the stuff that he was taking for Sans. Poiret snickered, but Wingdings didn't notice.

"Poiret? Do I have everything?" He asked as he was about to leave, pausing halfway through the door.

"What do you think?" She asked, pointedly looking at a certain baby in her lap.

Wingdings just stared at her for a moment, knowing he forgot something, based on her... Reaction...

He realized what a total absent-minded dork he was, completely forgetting his own son like that. Meanwhile, Sans was playing with a toy, blissfully unaware of the whole situation.

"Oh, goodness... I can believe... Just, let me take him now..." He said, slightly embarrassed.

Poiret said nothing, instead just smiling and handing him the baby. Wingdings took Sans gratefully, settling him into a comfortable position in his arms. 

"... Thanks? Oh well... Have a nice day, Poiret!" He said as he left the home, this time going through the door completely.

"Yeah, I will." She said, but Wingdings was already gone.

[Yup, it's a nice, convenient break!]

Apparently, as Wingdings had found out, Mrs. Owerling really liked kids. The moment he stepped into the lab, she was there like a moth to a flame.

"Wingdings, you have a kid! Oh, look how cute! What's his name? How old is he? Can I hold him?" She said, leaving no room in between the questions for him to answer, and before he knew it, he had let her hold Sans and now she was practically dancing around the room. [again...]

"H-hey, wait! Umm... I need to take him to the day-care. I have a meeting I have to go to soon, and I can't leave him out here, you have a job to do." He interrupted, maybe a little rudely.

Mrs. Owerling stopped, looking at Wingdings for a moment before an expression of realization crawled across her face.[Okay that sounded incredibly terrifying]

"Oh, dear, I am so sorry Wingdings! Here, let me help you with all your stuff."  She said, handing Sans back to his father. She reached for his briefcase, but he quickly intercepted her.

"No, no, I'm fine. I can carry everything." He said as he held Sans in one arm, picking up the case with the other. It was quite difficult, but he couldn't risk losing any of its contents.

Mrs. Owerling looked at him with a strange expression, but let him take his briefcase. With a bit of shuffling and awkward bending, Wingdings finally got the case in his hand.

Sans made slightly uncomfortable babbling noises as he was moved around in Wingdings's arms, but otherwise he didn't make a fuss. Wingdings stared at his child for a moment, wondering what Poiret meant by 'feisty'. Probably just teasing him or something.

He headed over to the elevator and pressed the button, looking back at Mrs. Owerling.

"Have a great day, Mrs. Owerling!" He said across the reception area. She smiled as she headed back to the counter.

"You too, Wingdings. Take care of little Sans, or I will have to take care of him instead." She added the last bit with a different, more teasing, smile.

Wingdings smiled back and was about to say something, but just then the elevator door dinged and then sprung open.

Standing inside was Michael, the new lab employee. Most likely, he had just come down from the top floor. Wingdings stepped inside the elevator, setting his briefcase on the other side of him, the side facing away from the bunny monster. He still had some hesitation about trusting Michael, but he didn't know why...

Michael looked up from the clipboard he was holding t greet Wingdings.

"Well, well! Look at that, you have a kid. What's his name, might I ask?" He said happily.

"Yeah. His name is Sans." Wingdings clipped.

"Sans, huh? Skeletons always have interesting names, don't they?" Michael replied, "Skeletons in general are interesting, actually. How do they even move? You are all just bones..." He added, a strange look coming into his eyes, but it passed quickly. 

Almost quickly enough that Wingdings didn't notice it.

Almost.

After a few moments of awkward silence, Michael decided to talk. 

"Hey, how come everyone at the lab but you is so friendly?" He asked, looking over at Wingdings.

"I am friendly. Just not to you." [aaaaah, no, my little nerd how could you be so salty?]

Michael looked hurt. He turned to face the other monster in the elevator and leaned towards him.

"Well, that was kind of rude, but how can you be friendly to everyone but me? That doesn't make any sense." He said with a bewildered expression on his face.

Suddenly, his tone took on a much darker edge.

"You wouldn't happen to know anything about me, huh? Anything people wouldn't like, that is..."

Wingdings quickly shook his head, too shocked at how weird Michael was acting to say anything. Sans burbled, reaching out and messing with the collar of Wingdings's coat. 

"Oh, Sans, don't..." Wingdings sighed, half out of relief that the kid distracted him. The elevator dinged, signaling their arrival at the lab floor.

As the door opened, he picked his briefcase up again and briskly walked out of the elevator in hopes that the bunny monster would leave him alone.

"Goodbye, Kein. See you at the meeting." He said quickly, practically forcing Michael to stop talking to him. He walked down the hall, his shoes tapping on the tiled floor, but he stopped as he realized he has no idea where the day care is.

Wingdings continued down the hallway, deciding that he would have to just take Sans with him to the meeting. Hopefully the kid will sleep, or be quiet. Usually that was expecting too much for a baby, but once you hear Mr. Mcgourly, the Royal Scientist, lecture at meetings, you're out like a light. It took all of Wingdings's will to not fall asleep during these meetings.

Granted, he was a tortoise monster, but even for them he was a slow speaker. Wingdings half suspected he talked slowly on purpose. 

Why was this hallway so long? He was having weird thoughts, and that only happens when there are long hallways and then author wants to fill up space.

Eventually, Wingdings reached the meeting room. He set the briefcase down, opening the door with his right, his non-dominant, hand. Sans giggled at this for some reason, and the noised attracted the attention of everyone in the room if the door opening had not.

"... Wingdings? Is that... Your kid? Why didn't you tell us you were bringing him to work today?" A monster sitting at the table asked.

"Oh, well it was a sort of 'spur of the moment' thing. Poiret really needed a break..." He trailed off, not liking the way everyone was staring at him.

"Well, Michael will be here in a moment. I just saw him, some can start the meeting soon." He said, quickly picking up his case and walking into the room. He took an empty seat at the corner of the table, setting Sans on his lap.

Soon, the bunny monster arrived, and the meeting got started. As expected, the beginning was rather boring, the Royal Scientist drawling on about his plants. However, once the topic of the current situation on power was brought up, Wingdings instantly perked up, ready to share his blueprints. [Hehehe! see what I did there? The "current" situation?]

"W e  n e e d  t o  f i n d  a  w a y...  t o  p r o v i d e  p o w e r  t o  a l l...  t h e  m o n s t e r s  i n  t h e  u n d e r g r o u n d..." The Royal Scientist said, practically inching along with his words.

"But that is impossible! There is no way to power everyone's homes, at least not with one or two main power stations." Michael interjected, almost standing up in his seat.

 _Alright_ , Wingdings thought, _time to see if you are up to this_...

He leaned forward in his chair.

"Actually, I don't think that's true." Every single monster in the room save Sans, who had fallen asleep in his lap, turned to stare at him.

"Wingdings, are you sure? We have researched this for years, and hardly gotten any leads on how to do this..." One monster said.

"Yes, I am sure. I can show you my.... notes." He didn't want them to reject the idea up front, and if he had said they were blueprints, nobody would want to believe what he had done.

Everyone was still staring at him, expectant looks on their faces. For some reason, he got very nervous. The blueprints were carefully drawn, and he had looked through them multiple times to remove any mistakes.

"Umm... It might be better if I just show you." He carefully held Sans in one arm, reaching down to grab his briefcase. Lifting it up proved to be harder than expected, but given that it was full of heavy paper, he somehow managed to set it on the table.

"And, Umm. I kind of under exaggerated when I said _notes_ earlier..."


	6. In which stuff happens, and the author doesn't like making up titles.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titles aren't my forte, okay? Just look at the title of this story...  
> I really need to get a real title...  
> Aaaaaaaand I am on my tablet right now so I don't wanna mess with Tumblr, so congrats! You guys get to see this before Tumblr does!  
> Yay  
> ...  
> ?  
> Also, sorry I hadn't posted it sooner. We were on vacation last week, so I didn't have time.  
> Um... I don't wanna leave it on that note... HMMMMMMMMMMMM DERP!  
> HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I REALLY HAVE NO CLUE. I SHOULD BE SLEEPING RIGHT NOW...

"Not exactly notes? What's that supposed to mean?" A furry green monster sitting next to Wingdings asked.

"Well, let me show you." Wingdings replied, and started to unbuckle the briefcase. Sans, however, didn't like his dad moving, and the shifting around a moment ago didn't help it either.

He grabbed Wingdings's arm, letting out a small noise, not letting his dad move any more. Wingdings looked at him and let his arm down. The small child smiled, making happy squeaks this time.

"Sans... I guess I should have found the day care before the meeting, huh?" Wingdings said and looked up to the monsters around him.

"I gotta take Sans to the day care, would anyone care to join me? I doubt we'll be back in time to finish the meeting though." He offered. Wouldn't be a good idea to go alone, given that he doesn't know where it is.

A couple monsters looked around until eventually a younger, orange, lizard monster volunteered.

"I'll go with you. My kid's in there right now, actually." He said, raising his hand.

Wingdings smiled greatfully, then lifted his arm again, ignoring Sans's protests, and locked the briefcase.

"Thanks. Give me a sec..." He got everything settled, Sans once again in one arm and the other holding the briefcase. Sans, of course, had woken up again and started complaining with little fussy sounds.

Wingdings was seriously confused by now at what his wife had meant by Sans being a feisty baby... Wait. Was Poiret teasing him?

He shook off the thought as the other monster approached. He looked almost grateful that the meeting was interrupted, along with a few other monsters, and Wingdings didn't blame them. He would give almost anything to get out of a meeting hen the Royal scientist was in charge.

"Umm... This may be strange, but I don't really know your name." Wingdings said as he closed the door to the meeting room behind them.

"Oh, that's okay! I'm Frederick. I only know your name because you are the smartest monster working here!" Frederick said, looking a little star struck.

"S-smartest?" Wingdings stopped in his tracks, honestly shocked that someone would think that of him.

"Oh, yeah! A lot of people here think the same thing. Personally, I think King Asgore is gonna pick you as the next Royal Scientist, once Dr. Mcgourly retires." The orange monster said, very excited.

"R-royal Scientist?" Wingdings squeaked. He was beyond shocked, and had long since started blushing. He was jolted back to reality, however, when Sans shuffled in his arms and tried to escape his grip.

"We should get going, Sans isn't going to stay still for long..." He said, trailing off awkwardly. He was sure the only awkward one was him, though. The other monster, Frederick, seemed in awe just being able to talk to him. Wingdings thought that was a bit weird, given that he was younger than the other monster.

Finally, they arrived at the day care. It was a large wooden door, but didn't look like it was that heavy. Frederick stepped forward, opening the door for Wingdings. He walked in and looked around.

There was about ten or so children, ages ranging from newborn infants to older eight year olds. Two monsters watched them, making sure they wouldn't get into trouble or hurt themselves somehow. A third monster sitting at a desk near the door noticed him come in and quickly stood up to greet the two monsters. 

"Frederick, how nice to see you! Alphy was tired, so I put her in for a nap. Who's this with you?" She said, walking over to them and shaking hands with Wingdings.

"Honey, this is Wingdings Gaster, the scientist I told you about!" He said eagerly. She looked at him, then over to the skeleton.

"Really? That is amazing! Frederick's been telling me about how smart you are. I'm glad I could meet you!" She said, not letting go of his hand.

He blushed yet again, and could only let out a squeak of embarrassment. He really did not like all this sudden attention he was getting. 

"Wingdings, this is my wife, Sophie. She runs the day care." The orange lizard said, carefully extracting his wife's hand from Wingdings's.

"Uh... Hi." He said, still too embarrassed to make out more than that single word. Seriously? Where did all this sudden attention come from? Did the author just kinda feel like she wanted to mess with him? [Okay, just ignore that last sentence...]

"... Well, his kid needs to stay here. I think we embarrassed him..." Frederick said, suddenly realizing the state Wingdings was in and he turning to the skeleton monster. "Umm, Sophie can take your kid now."

Wingdings just stood there, not responding to the lizard monster's words. Frederick waved his hand in front of his face, still not getting a response. He poked the skeleton in the arm.

"Wingdings, we need you to come back now..." That did the trick. Wingdings blinked, looking around for a meant until he realized what was going on.

"Oh, oh! Yes, Sans. Sans needs to stay here for the day. I couldn't find this earlier, so I got Frederick to help me." He said quickly to Sophie.

She  smiled at him, then asked a few questions about Sans so she could use it in case of an emergency.

"Alright, now that that's all in order, when do you plan to pick him up?" She asked.

"When I leave, so about five-thirty?" He never actually paid attention to when he left, he just went home when it felt like the right time.

The other monster quickly jotted it down in her log, then smiled at him and her husband. Wingdings carefully handed Sans over to the kind monster and left with a quick thank you.

As he walked out with his briefcase in hand, he heard the lizard monster run to march up to him.

"So..." Frederick asked, "Do you think we missed the rest of the meeting?" He looked a little anxious.

Wingdings sighed, but didn't say anything. He knew that the other monster would know what it meant. He really wanted to show everyone the blueprints, too...

"Oh... You can tell everyone next time, right?" Frederick encouraged, apparently reading Wingdings's mind. 

"Yeah... I was really hoping to show it as soon as possible. This thing is huge, it could change the lives of every monster in the underground!" And it was huge, in more ways than one. If it went well and he got approval to build it, everyone's lives would get better.

Just then, the power blacked out in the labs. The two monsters stopped, much too experienced with this sort of thing. They knew that if they tried to keep on moving in the dark, someone would get hurt.

"It would fix this, too." Wingdings said, almost quiet enough that Frederick didn't hear.

He couldn't see it, but he could practically feel the confusion that his companion was experiencing. 

"What do you mean, Wingdings?" Frederick asked, both confusion and curiosity dripping from his words.

"Oh, well..." He said awkwardly. He really didn't want to tell anyone about this until the right time, but he felt he could trust this lizard monster.

"I can trust you to keep this a secret, right?"

He could tell by the sudden shuffling noise that Frederick was shocked at that statement. Honestly, who wouldn't be?

"Yeah, I can. Is this really that big?" The orange lizard said after a few moments.

Wingdings let out a small chuckle, "Yes, it's pretty big. I call it the CORE, and it supposed to make enough magical electricity to power the entire underground. But it would be a huge undertaking to build it, given that it could only work in Hotland." He said, sounding very excited about this. He always got excited when it came to science. [NEEEEEERD] ... [Okay, I can't really say anything. I'm a nerd too. Especially 'cause I'm writing this]

"Oh... Oh dear, that's huge indeed." Frederick said, even more shocked than before. "Do you really think-"

He was cut off by all the lights flickering back on. Wingdings quickly stood up, eager to get moving. They were probably already late, and the momentary power outage probably didn't help.

"Alright, let's go. And please, don't tell anyone about the CORE, at least not yet. I wanna keep it a surprise, you know?" He said to the monster still sitting on the ground and stretched his arm out to help him up. He forgot when they sat down, but he didn’t care.

"Yes, I can see why you would want to keep that a secret.." Frederick replied, taking the hand offered to him, "When's your next meeting?" He asked as they started to walk down the hallway again.

Wingdings grimaced. "I don't have another one scheduled... Looks like I'm just going to have to wait until Monday."

The rest of the day was rather bland, but Wingdings spent a lot of it with the other monster. The two had quickly become friends, and they were actually interested in many of the same things. Their kids were also around the same age, and they seemed to get along together just as well as their fathers.

Soon the time came that Wingdings had to go home. He said goodbye to his new friend and walked to the daycare. Sophie was playing with Sans and another small child, and a different monster was sitting at the desk. He looked up from whatever he was writing down and nodded.

"Here to get your kid? I was told you would come around now. He's ready to go, no need to wait." He said, sitting up in the chair.

Wingdings smiled gratefully as Sophie stood up with Sans in her arms and walked over to him. She gave to boy to his father with a quick, "Here you go!"

"Thanks for taking care of the kid. Was he any trouble?" He asked, still wondering if Poiret was teasing him.

"No not at all! He was the most behaved child here. Hardly even made a sound." She replied, a little shocked that Wingdings would ask that.

"Oh... Well, thank you. I gotta go now, my wife is probably waiting for me at home." He said after a moment of thought. He turned around and waved goodbye as well as he could as he left the room. It was rather difficult, however, holding a baby in one arm and a briefcase in the other.

He clocked out in the reception area, grateful that Mrs. Owerling was on break right then. He would probably have been delayed another ten minutes by her looking at Sans. 

As he walked out of the building, he saw so one quickly dart around the corner of the building. They probably left right before him.

But he didn’t see anyone leave, and he had stayed at the lobby for a few minutes...

He shrugged it off, figuring that the monster was probably really shy or something. He started walking the short distance to the ferry, slightly adjusting the now sleeping baby in his arms.

The ferry ride was uneventful, the River Person saying their typical Tra La La's and weird sayings. Wingdings watched as they passed through Hotland, then Waterfall. He looked at the 'stars' as they passed overhead, deciding that he and Poiret should go to Waterfall one day, maybe with Sans.

Soon they arrived at Snowdin, the strange boat stopping at the normal spot. Wingdings quickly got off, eager to get home.

"Thanks, River Person." He said as he walked into the small town. Their hood nodded, accepting the gratitude.

He reached the house in a matter of moments, it not being that far from where he was dropped off. Somehow, he managed to get inside the house. 

"Poiret, I'm home!" He shouted, but there was no answer. She was probably still out wither her friends. 

Wingdings set Sans down in his crib and walked to the kitchen. He decided that because Poiret isn't home, he would have to cook dinner that day.

Poiret came home about half an hour later to a total disaster.

[Guess where Papyrus got his not-so-great cooking skills from!]


	7. In which something happens and it's blatantly obvious that it would happen, and if you didn't see it coming, well... I'm sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Umm, WELL, Wingdings gets a visit from a certain fluffybuns, and there are some things that are practically required for W. D. Gaster...

That weekend, Dr. Mcgourly decided to retire from his job as the Royal Scientist. It was rather unexpected, as he still had a few years of work left in him, and he seemed to enjoy it. Everyone supposed that he felt it was time he left.

It was early Saturday morning. Wingdings was playing with Sans in this bedroom when he heard a loud knock at the door. Poiret's muffled shout came from downstairs in the kitchen, saying something about getting it, and after a moment he could hear it open.

Thinking that he wouldn't be needed, he continued to play with Sans, grabbing a toy from his toy bin. He was about to hand it to the baby when he heard his wife call him.

"Honey, it's for you! And, uh, you might wanna come down quick!"

Okay... That last bit was a little strange.

Wingdings stood up and made sure sans wouldn't get into anything before making his way down the stairs and to the front door. The person that awaited him gave him quite a shock. Who would expect HIM to come to their home?

"K-king Asgore! Come in, don't wait outside on our doorstep." He said hurriedly, stepping aside for the huge monster to enter his house.

[Guess what happens soon.]

The king smiled, "Thank you. Do you have any tea? I quite like tea and I forgot to bring mine, unfortunately." He said as they made their way to the sitting room.

"Oh, yes we do, but only one kind. I'll go make some for you!" Poiret said quickly, eager to get some space to herself. The King was very big, and he showed up out of nowhere. She was kind of stressed at the moment...

Wingdings was left standing awkwardly in the middle of the room, and Asgore was next to a couch.

"Umm.. King Asgore, would you like to sit down? I can bring you a small table for the tea if you want." He said, leading the king to the couch.

"No, it's fine, Dr. Gaster. I can hold the tea in my hands." The King said as he sat down, "May I call you Dr. Gaster, or do you prefer something else?" 

"Wingdings. Everyone calls me Wingdings, and besides, it's really my grandpa who's known as 'doctor'. I don't really care about it." Wingdings replied quickly. He was surprised that the King asked that sort of question, and he liked it. Asgore was a well-loved king, and this was a wonderful example why.

"Wingdings... That is a very interesting name. Where did you get it from?" The king asked, making small talk as he waited for Poiret to get back.

Wingdings looked at the king quickly, as if thinking about something, "I guess it's named after my font?" He said after a bit.

"Your... Font?" Asgore looked understandably confused.

"Oh, yeah. Skeletons have different fonts that they speak with. Ever notice how our voices sound slightly different from each other's and other monster's voices? That's why. Parents name their kids after their fonts." Wingdings explained.

"Oh. That explains many things. But why do skeletons speak like this?" The king asked.

"That's... A good question. No one really knows..." Wingdings said, his eyebrow ridges scrunched up in thought. His face suddenly relaxed, "Ha! Skeletons sure are weird, huh?"

That statement made him think about something that happened at the beginning of the week. He had been trying to ignore it, but that awkward elevator ride with Michael Kein kept on bothering him for some reason.

Wingdings?

The way he looked at Wingdings when he was talking about skeletons... It made him want to run away as fast as possible, to get out of there before it was too late.

"Wingdings!"

He looked up, confused as he snapped out of his thoughts. Asgore was looking at him with concern etched all over his face.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I was caught up in my thoughts there for a moment." Wingdings quickly said. Asgore smiled at that.

"I could tell! Looks like the tea is ready, by the way." He said with a chuckle. Wingdings looked over at the kitchen as Poiret's walked out, balancing three cups and a pot of tea in her hands. Muffet is much better at this stuff than any skeleton could ever be, if you don't count the telekinesis ability that all skeletons seemed to have.

Poiret set the tea set down on top of the small table in the middle of the room, standing up and quickly dusting herself off for some reason. Seems she was more nervous than she let on.

Asgore took the tea in his giant paw of a hand and gently took a sip. A few moments of silence passed awkwardly on the skeleton's part before Wingdings finally spoke up.

"So, uh... What brings you to our home?" He asked the boss monster, "This is, after all, rather unusual." The skeleton said with a nervous laugh.

The king looked at Wingdings in surprise, "You don't know?" Wingdings nodded, "Well, I better tell you then. The Royal Scientist retired yesterday. I'm shocked you didn't hear about it sooner, my friend." He said, setting the teacup on his lap as he talked.

Wingdings only stared at him. Poiret decided hat then was a great time to sit down, as she had yet to do so.

"Wait, what's that got to do with the King, of all people, coming to our house? We are kinda confused, if you can understand." Poiret questioned as she got comfortable next to her husband.

"Oh, yes, I better tell you that." Asgore quickly, realizing that the two skeletons must be extremely confused. He reached inside his cloak, pulling something out from underneath it. It was a piece of paper, rolled up like a scroll. He unfurled it and began to read.

"I, Asgore Dreemurr, King of the Underground, would like to formally ask you, Doctor W. D. Gaster, scientist of the Royal Laboratories, to take up the position of Royal Scientist in place of the former." He continued like this for a couple more minutes, reading out expectancies for both sides, Wingdings and Poiret staring in shock.

Asgore finally finished, rolling up the script, "Well, that was a bit formal, so I am going to ask you much more... casually. Wingdings, my friend, would you like to be the Royal Scientist?"

Wingdings could only gape in shock as he processed what the king had said. He wanted _him_ , the youngest member of the lab, to be the _Royal Scientist_? It was rather absurd from his point of view, but as he thought about the last week, he realized that Dr. Mcgourly had been giving him funny looks non stop, and Frederick even said that he would not be surprised if Wingdings was appointed Royal Scientist.

He looked over to his wife, who was equally in shock, then back to King Asgore. 

"R-royal Scientist?" That stutter was back again, always cursing him at the most inopportune of times. 

Asgore took that as some kind of affirmative and smiled, "Well, now that that's over, I must go, even though I wish to stay."

He stood up, setting the teacup down on the small table to pull out something else from underneath his large cloak. 

This time it was a black lab coat, the symbol of the Royal Scientist. Attached to the front was a piece of paper.

"This is your coat. I hope I got the right size, I'm not quite sure how clothing really works for skeletons." He said apologetically.

Wingdings just nodded and said, "I'm sure it's fine."

Asgore smiled again, pleased with the skeleton's answer.

"That piece of paper explains some stuff that you would need to know, and it has my personal phone number on it if you need anything. Now, I must go." Asgore explained as he made his way to the door, "Farewell, my friends. I hope you have a good day."

With that, the king was gone. Wingdings and Poiret were still on the couch, staring at the far wall where the king was sitting. Wingdings blinked as he looked down at the coat in his arms, realizing exactly what had just happened.

"W-wait a moment!" He said, jumping up from his seat, "Hold on, did he just ask... Did I just... Poiret! He just asked me to be the Royal Scientist!" He shouted down to his wife in excitement.

Poiret seemed to come to the same conclusion, judging by the expression on her face. Funny how skeletons, despite their lack of flesh, could have such varied expressions, or expressions at all. 

She looked up at Wingdings, her face lighting up in excitement and happiness. Her husband grabbed her hand and lifted her off the couch, pulling her into his arms as he began to dance around the room.

Suddenly, they hear a loud crash from upstairs. Poiret stopped, turning to glare at Wingdings.

"Dings? Did you leave Sans by himself in the bedroom?" She asked her husband with a dangerously low voice.

"Uh... Maybe?" Wingdings said with a slightly shaky voice before wisely hurrying up the stairs under the force of his wife's glare. 

He reached the small bedroom door in record time to find Sans sitting in the middle of the room, right where Wingdings left him. Right in the middle of absolute chaos. Somehow, the child had managed to pull every single book, toy, and article of clothing off of shelves and out of drawers. Wingdings stood in the doorway, frozen for the second time today in shock.

Sans saw his father and made a happy noise, quickly leaning over to crawl to Wingdings. After a slight struggle over a large pile of baby toys, he reached his father and grabbed his pant leg, tugging it to signal he wanted to be picked up.

Wingdings obliged, numbly moving his hands under the child's arms and lifting him up. Sans giggled, snuggling into his father's shoulder.

At that moment, Poiret appeared in the doorway, standing just behind Wingdings. She surveyed the room, taking in all of the damage, before slipping past her husband. She silently started picking up random objects and setting them in their right places.

Wingdings was finally shaken out of his numbness by Sans banging his tiny fists against his dad's back. 

"Oh, jeez Sans... How on earth could you manage all this...?" He asked, not expecting an answer. He walked over to the baby's crib and peeled Sans off of his shoulder, setting him down in the crib so he could help Poiret clean.

Sans, however, didn’t want to stay in the crib. Windings started towards the mess, only to stop when his son started crying. Crying, for Sans, was more of loud fussy noises, but all the same, the noises made Wingdings reluctantly turn back towards the crib to calm his kid down.

“Sans, I need to clean up in here…” He sighed as he quickly grabbed a stray binky and gave it to the baby. That calmed Sans down, enough to let Wingdings lay a blanket across him and nod off to sleep.

Wingdings sighed again, surprised at how fast Sans fell asleep, and once again turned around to meet the mess that awaited him. But… There wasn’t that much of a mess. Somehow, in the short amount of time that he spent with Sans, Poiret had already cleaned up the majority of the mess. 

“Wh- Poiret! You didn’t have to…” Wingdings protested, but trailed off as he realized there would be no point. After all, what could you expect? Poiret make a mess of the room again? He stepped forward to help with what little was left of the mess, quickly leaning down to grab some toys and a small blanket.

Soon, the small nursery was back in order. Poiret looked triumphantly around the room, proud of how fast the work went. Although it had looked as if the room was a complete mess, most of the stuff had only been pulled off the shelves, not scattered around the room, which made cleaning up easier. 

“Huh…” Wingdings said as he looked at the former mess of a room, “I wonder how all that stuff fell off the shelves. There is no way Sans could have done it, he hadn’t even moved…” His expression grew thoughtful and maybe a little concerned as something occurred to him. 

“Wait…” He moved over to the window situated in the back of the room, opposite the door. Poiret gave him a questioning look, but moved to join him.

“Wingdings, what’s wrong?” She asked slowly as he started investigating the lock.

Wingdings’ eyesockets went wide as he discovered something. The window had opened forcefully, from the outside. Someone must have climbed up the wall and shoved it open, trying to get in the house. 

“Poiret, I think we are moving the nursery…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah.... Sorry this took so long. I'm sure you're used to people saying it was "school" and "finals"...  
> well, yeah. Same here. Yaaaaaaayyyy not really  
> BUT  
> That ending didn't happen until I wrote it, and I kinda scared myself, sooooo... *nervous laugheter* Yeah. Have fun...


	8. In which we learn that Wingdings hates puns.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PUNS HAPPEN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELL OKAY THEN  
> This was supposed to be combined with the next chapter, but suddenly, puns, and it got to be very long. It would have taken a bit more time to do a longer chapter, so I split it up. yay?   
> Oh, yes, and Wingdings goes to work.

The very next day, Wingdings managed to install fogged glass in all of the windows. No way was someone going to see into his home, not after _that_. He also switched the master bedroom with the nursery, working hard for hours while a concerned Poiret took care of Sans. 

By the time evening rolled around, Wingdings had completely exhausted himself and he flopped down on the couch in the main room. He glanced at the clock and groaned as he realized he missed dinner. 

The sounds from the kitchen, however, told that dinner was not yet past. His stomach growled, urging him to stand up and get some food. He quickly obliged, almost tripping in his rush to the kitchen.

“Poiret, Sans didn't eat all my food, did he?” Wingdings asked jokingly as he joined his family. He quickly slipped off the gloves he had used to install the windows and never took off, setting them on the edge of the counter.

Poiret rolled her eyes at the gloves, ignoring them at the moment. Wingdings had been working practically nonstop all day, and if she didn't stay up to make him dinner, she was a moldsmal in a cowboy hat.

“No, he only ate _sum_ of it. The rest is on your plate. Get yourself cleaned up, I might _add_ , or no food for you!” Poiret said, giggling quietly to herself as Wingdings gave her a nasty look. 

“Did you just say math puns?” He asked slowly with a low voice.

Poiret grinned, “I would never do such a thing!” she said, “You know me, always serious. Oh, by the way, I made some _pi_ for dessert!” She couldn't help but add that last one, enjoying the look of not-serious rage coming across her husband’s face.

“Fine! If you want to pun, I won't clean up. I’m already clean enough.” He said, stomping over to the table and sitting down with a huff.

“Oh, honey, don’t _sine_! I didn't _mean_ to make you mad. I just get into a punny _mode_ sometimes. You might say it’s part of my… _domain_.” Poiret grinned even bigger.

“Argh! Poiret, you know how I hate puns!” Wingdings complained. 

“Fine. Next time, I’ll make sure you are out of hearing _range_.” 

“Poiret, why must you do this to me?” He asked, finally resigned to his fate.

“Oh, Dings, you know my love for you grows _exponentially_ , I would never-”

Sans giggled.

Wingdings looked at his son with horror. Sans had giggled, exactly when Poiret made a pun.

“No…. No, Sans, please tell me you did not like that pun. PLEASE” He groaned, hoping that somehow it was just a random coincidence. Poiret, however, giggled a little herself and leaned towards Wingdings.

“Seems that _some_ body in this family appreciates puns just as much as I do!” she said, her grin becoming something more similar to a smirk.

Sans, of course, had no idea what was going on. He just liked the tone of voice his mom had been using, and his dad’s reactions were funny too. Sans burbled, slightly annoyed that they weren’t making funny noises anymore. Now he was starting to get hungry, and he didn’t want to wait. He made another noise, this one more insistent than the burble before, and his mom quickly turned to finish cooking the food. Much better.

 

Wingdings slumped down in his seat, relieved that the torture was finally over. He looked at his son again, realizing that he hadn’t even noticed him when he came in. Sans was sitting in a high chair, to the left of Wingdings. He was currently playing with some crayons, drawing all over a wisely place piece of paper. Watching him, Wingdings felt a sudden, protective urge for his son, and his whole family. If any monster even _tried_ to harm any of his family, they would regret it. 

This sudden feeling was rather disturbing, as he was rather shy around strangers. Huh. That must be what happens when a monster becomes a parent. He pushed the thought to the back of his mind as Poiret finished up the food and brought it to the table.

“Eat up, we’re having spaghetti tonight!” She said brightly, setting down two large bowls, one filled with noodles and the other with sauce. 

The rest of the evening was, much to the relief of Wingdings, pun-free. 

 

Someone was shaking his shoulder. Wingdings, rather confused, cracked his eyesockets open to see he was in his bed. Poiret was already up, and was standing next to him with her hands on his shoulders. Once she saw he was awake, she pulled back and folded her arms.

“Rise and shine, _lazybones_. It’s time for you to get ready!” She teased, not regretting the skeleton pun.

Wingdings groaned. It was too early for this- wait. When did he go to bed? He couldn’t remember… Poiret must have seen the confused look on her face, because she quickly explained.

“You worked yourself down to the _bone_ yesterday, so after we finished up dinner, you practically passed out on the couch! I had to carry you to bed. Sans seemed to enjoy it, though.” She said, allowing a giggle at the end. 

“Oh.” Wingdings simply replied. He looked at the clock. It was fifteen minutes until the ferry left for Hotland.

“OH” He quickly scrambled out of bed, leaving the blankets crumpled instead of making them like he normally does. Poiret grinned with amusement, then stepped into the corner and watched as her husband madly ran around the bedroom looking for his clothing, then shoes, then, finally, his briefcase. 

“POIRET WHERE DID I LEAVE MY BRIEFCASE? I NEED IT TODAY! I WAS SUPPOSED TO NEED IT LAST WEEK BUT I GOT BUSY AND THEN- OH CRAP.” He stopped in his tracks, suddenly remembering what had happened the day before. Poiret’s expression changed from one of amusement to one of confusion, trying to figure out what Wingdings suddenly thought of.

“Poiret…” He began, slowly. “I’m going to need my black lab coat today. The one the King gave me.” _HOLY CRAP WHAT WAS HE GOING TO DO HE WAS THE ROYAL SCIENTIST NOW, OF ALL PEOPLE, AND HE HAD NO IDEA WHAT THAT ACTUALLY MEANS, OTHER THAN YOU HAD TO WORK ON OCCASIONAL PROJECTS FROM THE KING._

Realization dawned on Poiret’s face as she remembered the meeting, if you could call it that, that had suddenly taken place. 

“Well then, you probably better go get it!” She said suddenly, jumping into motion. She started to walk around the room, helping Wingdings gather his stuff. 

Wingdings walked around the room, checking off things in his head before stepping out of the room and going downstairs to the sitting room, where he had left the black lab coat the day before. 

The coat was draped over the arm of one of the couches. Wingdings quickly grabbed it, about to pull it on, when he heard a crinkle. He searched for the source of the strange noise, and found a folded up sheet of paper. Hastily unfolding it, he saw that it was written in large, careful handwriting.

_Doctor Wingdings Gaster,_

_On the other side of this paper is a list of instructions you will have to follow as the new Royal Scientist. I do hope that this wasn’t too sudden, but Hughes_ -Wingdings assumed it meant Doctor Mcgourly- _insisted it be a surprise. I do not know why, but he reassured me that it was best this way._

_So, because of that, nobody knows there is a new Royal Scientist yet! You get to surprise everyone, so Hughes will be happy._

_Sincerely, Asgore._

Wingdings groaned and sat down, fingers pressing into his forehead. He was going to have to explain to everyone. Maybe he could get away with just… forgetting to tell the other scientist at the lab. Yeah, that would work… He would have to not wear his coat, but-

No.

No, he had too much of a responsibly now. He couldn't just not do his job, he was the Royal Scientist, for goodness’ sake! But, what was he going to do when he got to that lab?

“Oi, Dings! Are you gonna just sit there,” Poiret shouted Dow at him from the banister, “or are you gonna go to work?”

That shocked him out of his thoughts. He gathered up his briefcase and slipped on his coat, then snatched the letter as he walked out of the room.

“Bye, Poiret! Bye, Sans!” He shouted as he left the house. Shutting the door, he briskly walked down the snow covered road to the bank of the river where the riverperson waited. He turned the corner and caught sight of their weird dogboat, sighing with relief that they had not left.

Walking even faster than he had before, almost to the point of jogging, he reached the ferry in a matter of seconds. The riverperson turned, aiming their hood at the scientist.

“Tra, la, la, where to today?” They said with that lilting accent they always had. Wingdings was fairly certain they knew, but he decided to go with it.

“Hotland, please.” He said quietly as he started to think ablab what he had to as soon as he reached the lab. He groaned again.

“Tra, la, la, when the Son is near death, the Father will sacrifice his will.”

Umm…. Okay?

That one was strange, even for the riverperson. The wording was just a little… off. He couldn't tell what bothered him, but Wingdings was very put off by those words. They disrupted his thoughts, squirming their way into his mind, no matter how hard he tried to focus on what he was thinking before.

Suddenly, a larger-than-normal wave rocked the boat, jostling Wingdings and shaking him out of whatever he was in, and he remembered the letter Asgore had given him.

Wingdings pulled the note out of his pocket, unfolding it and opening it to the list of instructions. It was quite simple, really. Nothing he hadn't expected. It was telling him that any projects assigned to him by the king were top priority, and that he had to study what the king needed him to.

Before long, lost in his thoughts as he had been all morning, Wingdings had arrived at the Hotland shore. Thanking the riverperson, he stepped off, stopping to pet the coat’s head. It… purred? Weird. He thought it had been a dogboat, not a catboat. Shaking his head, he turned back to the short path leading to the lab.

He grew uncomfortably hot. Hotland, as implied in the name, was very warm, and his new black labcoat did not help matters. Wingdings stopped halfway down the path and set down his briefcase, then slipped his coat off. Draping the coat across one arm, he picked up his briefcase and set off once again to the lab.

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YE FER READIN MY FIC  
> AND DEALING WITH THAT TERRIBLE SPELLING RIGHT NOW  
> :D


End file.
